marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Frigga
Frigga was the wife of Odin, mother of Thor and adoptive mother of Loki. Biography Early life Frigga is the wife of Odin, mother of Thor and the queen of Asgard. She is compassionate and nurturing to her son, Thor, and Loki, the son of Laufey who Odin brought with him from Jotunheim after the war with the Frost Giants which the couple adopted. She raised both sons with love and warmth and appears to be a good and wise queen.Thor Thor's banishment When Thor is about to be made king of Asgard, Frigga assists in the ceremony, standing beside her adopted son, Loki, and gazing at Thor with pride as well as hope that he will become more mature and intelligent than he currently was. She was absent during the banishment of the Thor by the hands of Odin, but learned of it quickly quite possibly from Loki who hurried back to the palace following the ordeal.Thor Frigga confronted Odin, angered by his decision, and even challenged the decision in a raised voice.Thor Deleted Scene When Odin collapsed and was brought to his bedchamber, Frigga stayed at his side and refused to leave, afraid that he had put off the sleep for too long and would never awaken. She expresses this fear to Loki who joins her to both comfort her and ask about the truth of his parentage. Frigga tries to reassure her adopted child that he is loved and an integral part of the family, even going as far as to make Loki king in his father's sleep and brother's absence (also occurring in a deleted scene). She emphasizes that everything Odin does is for a purpose and her mention of the hope she has for Thor's return home prompts Loki to act quickly against Jotunheim and convince his brother that their father is dead and that he can never return home. Frigga is clearly respected deeply by both sons and Loki had to falsely assert that she forbade him to return in order to make Thor lose hope of returning home.Thor Loki's "death" When Laufey, as part of a pact made with the deceptive trickster, enters Odin's room to kill him, Frigga bravely stands to defend him. She even goes as far as drawing an enormous sword and slaying a Jotun accompanying Laufey. Laufey throws her to the other side of the room, but does not manage to do her a great deal of harm. Loki appeared and slew Laufey with Gungir, which had been given to him by Frigga in order to rule Asgard and then tenderly embraced his mother. Frigga is filled with pride and joy as he promises to make the Jotuns pay for what they had done. Immediately after, Thor returns and Frigga runs to him, embracing him with even greater joy. Frigga hears of her adopted son's deception and Thor's ordeal in returning and is both unsettled and confused by the news but does not lash out at either of her children. Upon receiving news of Loki's death, Frigga went into mourning and found it difficult to comfort her husband and her firstborn son.Thor Finding out that Loki's alive Unable to except the death of her son Frigga used a meditatingt technique and looked for him and found him making his deal with Thanos and attempted to talk to him but he told her it was not a good time.Thor: The Dark World Prelude Thor leaves When Thor reaches Earth in order to collect Loki, he tells the God of Mischief that he has to come back to Asgard, since their mother was deeply in grief believing him dead. Loki responds to this that he doesn't consider Frigga his mother anymore, after learning the truth about his own origins.The Avengers Loki's return When Thor managed to return Loki to Asgard, Frigga was relieved to see him. Loki was seemingly touched when Odin revealed that he had spared him only for Frigga's sake. Later, Frigga visited Loki in his cell, telling him she had done everything in her power to make him comfortable. Loki was bitter towards her, and in turn she reminded him of his crimes on Earth. Loki calmed down and attempted to touch her, only to find that Frigga had visited him in a holographic projection. Death When the Dark Elves assaulted Asgard, Frigga took Jane off to one side while Odin and Thor rallied the Asgardians. Eventually, Malekith invaded the palace and stumbled upon Frigga and Jane. Frigga gave him a chance to surrender, but Malekith refused, stating he had come to claim his prize (the Aether, which was stored within Jane). Frigga responded by viciously attacking Malekith with a dagger and overwhelmed him. She held the dagger to Malekith's throat, but she was then restrained by Algrim. Malekith then rounded on Jane. However, it turned out to be another one of Frigga's illusions. Malekith angrilly demanded to know where Jane was, but Frigga refused. Malekith knew she would only waste his time further and Algrim impaled her from behind. Malekith and Algrim were then driven off by Thor. She was given a ceremonial funeral by Odin, and all of Asgard paid their respects to her. Her death had a major impact on Loki, which was the turning point for the God of mischief, making him hungry for revenge. Personality and traits Frigga is loved dearly by both sons and seems to be very highly regarded by all of her husband's subjects. She is one of the fairest, kindest, and wisest Asgardians. Unlike her husband, Frigga was willing to forgive Loki, and also willing to accept Thor's relationship with Jane Foster. She is perhaps the only person Loki truly cared about. Powers and abilities Frigga was shown to have surprising strength and combat skills. She was shown to kill a Frost Giant with ease, although more of her skill was revealed during the attack on Asgard. Most notably, when confronted by Malekith, Frigga single handedly defeated him, and could have killed Malekith had Algrim not intervened. Ironically, shortly before this Malekith stated to her he had "survived much worse", indicating how dangerous she was. Like her adopted son Loki, Frigga could cast illusions, indicating she may have taught Loki the ability herself. She showed this when she spoke to Loki in his cell through a projection of herself, and when she tricked Malekith with a fake projection of Jane. Relationship * Odin - Husband * Thor - Son * Tyr - Son * Loki - Adopted son References External links * Category:Thor (film) Characters Category:Thor: The Dark World Characters Category:Females Category:Blonde Hair Category:Asgardians Category:Blue Eyes Category:Deceased Characters